


Learning

by museaway



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, happy!Clex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-17
Updated: 2004-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't perfect just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

Lex always assumed he'd be the one to teach Clark new things. He never imaged that Clark would teach him in return, but he does. Every day. Little things that might seem trivial, like the pleasure of touching hands beneath the dinner table or offering the last bite of pie. That being late for a dinner reservation in Metropolis is nothing compared to stopping alongside the highway to watch the sun set. That movies are always better with popcorn, icecream counts as a breakfast food, kisses are best when unexpected, and blushing isn't something associated only with humiliation.

Being a Luthor, Lex never thought of himself as the blushing type. Constantly bathed in the public spotlight, he learned from an early age the importance of maintaining a proper image for himself and those around him. Of keeping one's personal life intensely private and separate from the public sphere. Of hiding one's emotions entirely so that one's opponents are constantly guessing.

But Clark doesn't think like that.

He doesn't see anything wrong with bending down to kiss Lex's cheek in the middle of the Talon while Lana and Pete look on, allowing his mouth to hover warm above his skin and whisper pretty little words Lex would mock were they uttered from anyone else. Things like "love you" and "missed you" and "I wish we could be alone right now."

He doesn't mind if Chloe sees him pulling Lex tight against his chest and rocking slowly against him. Doesn't seem embarrassed to hold Lex's hand on the couch in his parents' house with Jonathan and Martha curled up under a blanket next to them. Doesn't care if they hear him shout, "I love you!" at the top of his lungs as Lex drives away from the farm.

Lex used to flinch, to pull away and rub furiously at his cheeks to keep the blood from staining them. Used to snatch his hand back and hold it against his chest. Used to tell Clark that he shouldn't be so vocal about his feelings. He used to ignore the hurt look on Clark's face and tell himself that image was always the most important thing.

But Lex is starting to think that maybe Clark has been right all along, and that it shouldn't matter what people think because this is _his_ life. Because there's something amazing about being held by the man he loves in the middle of a coffeehouse and not _caring_ if anyone sees or not. Something so warm in clasped hands and stolen kisses with Clark's parents watching. Something beautiful and _real_ about the way the blood rises in his cheeks when he lifts a hand to that face and kisses Clark in return.

Despite Pete's catcalls.

Because he's loved just then, just like that, with the world watching.

And no, it isn't perfect, not yet. Maybe it never will be. But that's okay.


End file.
